Uno en un millon
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: Bloom parte de Florida a Forks,a visitar a sus tios y para olvidar el asunto de Sky y Diaspro, pero se encontrara con un chico bastante lindo que llama su atencion y le gusta, que pasara? Entren y lean Continuacion de "Comprendo"


**Uno en un millón**

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación de "Comprendo". Espero la disfruten tanto como yo.**

* * *

_Bloom POV_

_Por fin estoy en Forks, unos días después me instale en la mansión Cullen de mis tíos, la hermana de mi madre, mi tía Esme y mi tío Carlisle y sus 3 hijos: Emmett, Edward y Alice. Disfrutaba mucho su compañía desde que mis hermanos dejaron Florida, hace tiempo incluso había considerado estudiar aquí ya que en casa pasaba mucho tiempo sola debido a los viajes de papa. Pero la razón era que Diaspora era mi mejor amiga y no quería dejarla sola por que sus padres eran separados y era hija única, ahora con el asunto de Sky, yo no sabia como decírselo y era muy duro. Hasta que lo conocí a el, Seiya Kou, mejor amigo del tonto de mi primo Emmett y de Edward. Lo conocí a los días de mi llegada, era muy buena onda pero solia confiarse demasiado por lo que me molestaba y trataba de ignorarlo._

_**How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
**_

_La mansion daba con el bosque por lo tanto solia dar caminatas junto a Edward, Bella y Seiya, pensaba mucho lo ocurrido y me relajaba, hasta a veces a mi mente llegaba a pensar en Seiya y me sonrojaba de solo pensarlo, llegaba a mi mente la primera vez que me dijo "linda" e hizo que me sonrojara para luego soltar una carcajada. Desde ahi empece a sentir algo por el.  
_

_**That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**_

_Despues de un par de semanas me pidio salir con el y yo acepte, ese dia use un vestido especial que era de mi madre y me quedaba perfecto. De un color azul rey lo combine usando tacones negros y un sueter del mismo color, Alice se encargo de mi ese dia y me deseo suerte. Cuando llego por mi, Emmett le dio muchas restricciones y reglas que nos encargamos de romper con mucho gusto. Solo puedo decir que fue perfecto al igual que otros paseos, un total caballero. Pense que vivia un sueño._

_**I said: Pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**_

_Las cosas buenas no se dan de la noche a la mañana y eso quedo claro cuando lo vi con otra chica, me fui a pesar de que el me llamo varias veces y no le hice caso. Llegue directo al atico donde mi tia guardaba sus cosas y busque los albumes familiares, hasta encontrar el de mi madre. La primera foto era con mis abuelos y mi tia cuando eran mas jovenes, sonrei, mi madre era hermosa y muy parecida a mi y a Daphne, sus ojos siempre brillaban. Luego la siguiente era cuando cumplieron 16 años, con vestidos hermosos y sonrisas en sus rostros mientras al lado de cada una se encontraba mi tio y mi padre abrazandolas por sus cinturas. Luego la siguente en su graduacion con sus parejas, el tio Carlisle y mi padre Oritel. La siguiente era en la boda de mis padres, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Siempre fueron felices, los ultimos años despues de la muerte de mama mi padre se refugio demasiado en el trabajo al punto de que apenas lo veia en la semana._**  
**

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like  
you were a million to one  
**_**I**_** can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million**_

_Le mande un mensaje a Seiya: "Necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos mañana en la Push a las diez. Te espero ahi."Al terminar cerre el telefono y lo puse a cargar. Yo era celosa y malhumorada por eso apenas y habia tenido un novio, Andy, hasta que se mudo y terminamos, aparte era sobreprotegida y en cierta manera opacada por mi hermana mayor y por Diaspora. A veces soñaba con irme a Londres con mi hermano, conocer gente nueva y dejar mi vida atras, ya no preocuparme por nadie que por mi misma por mas egoista que sonara a veces deseaba realizarlo. Deje esos pensamientos de lado y pense en los amigos sinceros que tenia: mis primos y sus amigos, mis hermanos, Andy y algun vecino en Florida. Encendi la laptop que siempre traia conmigo y revise mi correo, tenia uno de Diaspora con fotos sobre sus vacaciones en Nueva York y abajo traia una posdata "Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme despues de lo que hiciste con MI novio. Alejate de el y de mi, vete buscando tus propios amigos que no tengo deseos de volver a verte en mi vida. Atte. Diaspora."_

_Bueno, de mi lista borro a Diaspora, segui checando mi correo y me encontre uno de Andy:_

_Bloom:_

_Hace meses que no nos comunicamos desde que volvi a Italia, estare en Estados Unidos por unos dias y queria saber si nos podriamos ver, lamento haberme perdido tu fiesta de cumpleañ favor comunicate conmigo para quedar . Andy  
_

_Decidi que luego le responderia y despues de ponerme el pijama me quede dormida.  
_

_A la mañana siguiente desperte y vi que tenia un mensaje de Seiya: "Ahi nos vemos. Seiya". Sonrei y me levante para darme una ducha rapida y me puse un vestido azul grisaceo y unas ballerinas plateadas, me maquille ligeramente y me arregle un poco el cabello y baje a desayunar ligeramente.  
_

_-Cariño, como estas- pregunto Esme entrando del jardin con una sonrisa y algunas rosas en sus manos  
_

_-Muy bien tia, me siento mucho mejor- conteste con una sonrisa  
_

_El tio Carlisle tomo una blanca que llevaba la tia y la puso enfrente de mi rostro  
_

_-Una rosa para una princesa-dijo sonriendo haciendome sonrojar  
_

_-No se debio haber molestado elegante caballero- dije riendo- ya se de donde saco los modales Edward.  
_

_Mi tia rio mientras mi tio la abrazaba, me encantaba ver asi de feliz a la tia, siempre la habia considerado como una madre para mi y a mis primos como mis propios hermanos. Ayude a mi tia Esme a preparar el desayuno y a servirlo y estaba bastante de buen humor considerando que soy una malhumorada.  
_

_-Bloomy, porque estas de buen humor- pregunto Emmett  
_

_-No te importa-dije retandolo mientras veia el reloj- bueno, me tengo que retirar, voy a salir  
_

_-A donde vas- pregunto curiosa Alice  
_

_-A dar un paseo-dije y subi a mi habitacion a buscar un sueter gris y mi bolso con mi celular y algo de dinero, las llaves de la casa y sali rumbo a la Push, iba caminando era mucho mejor y mas relajante, solo tenia que pasar por el bosque y un pequeño riachuelo que estaban cerca de la casa, ya que tenia algo de tiempo pase a saludar a unos viejos amigos con la promesa de visitarlos luego y me encamine a la playa hasta buscar un lugar donde sentarme, mientras tanto, a los minutos oi unos pasos y vi a Seiya sentarse cerca de mi.  
_

_-Hola-dije- lamento lo ocurrido, me comporte como una tonta cuando no tenia nada porque haberme molestado_

_-No, yo sabia que estabamos saliendo y aun asi acepte verme con Neherenia, ella es mi ex-novia y quiso hablar conmigo antes de irse-dijo  
_

_-Yo se que no debi molestarme porque no tenia razon alguna, solo fui una tonta niña caprichosa- murmure viendo hacia el suelo  
_

_-Quizas, lo fuiste porque no me dejaste explicar nada-dijo riendo  
_

_-Se que te ries porque cometi una tonteria y se que si no quieres seguir con esto-mumure-pues dejamos esto y solo somos amigos- me pare y empece a caminar hasta que senti que alguien me agarraba de la muñeca y me volteaba hasta estrellarme con sus labios y me beso, quizas fue tan magico como nunca, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el coloco sus manos en mi cintura, termino el beso y hablo:_

_-Eso contesta a tu pregunta-sonrio  
_

_-Tu que crees-sonrei y nos volvimos a besar, quizas unas veces mas, con las olas del mar atras de nosotros.  
_

_De eso ya habian pasado unos nueve años, habiamos estado saliendo desde ese dia y hasta ahora que estamos casados esperando a nuestra princesa, hice bien en volver a Forks, aca me habia ido mejor que en Florida, mi mejor amigo Andy se habia casado en Italia con una chica llamada Roxy y Diaspro se habia vuelto famosa solo que su relacion con Sky no prospero y la abandono por considerarla muy frivola y vacia, me dijo una vez que nos encontramos en Florida, cuando fui a visitar a mi padre, por suerte no sali con el pero de Diaspro no supe mas, solo sus escandalos de niña caprichosa, yo tambien me volvi famosa pero por ser la esposa de Seiya, el junto a sus hermanos se habian convertido en una banda y fueron catalogados por la banda mas famosa joven, estaba feliz por ellos. Despues nos casamos, al terminar las nuestras carreras y ahora estoy feliz. Jamas pense estar en una mansion en Forks, casada y con una hija en espera. Mi vida realmente cambio y puedo decir que el es "UNO EN UN MILLON"  
_

* * *

_Por fin lo termine, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, en una semana actualice alrededor de 4 historias y seguire escribriendo hasta el 19 de agosto. Espero les haya gustado _


End file.
